This invention relates to an inline splicing system for brittle superconductors of the type that has a splicing assembly comprised of a protection/spacing device for protecting the superconductor coils and for providing spacing between the conductor and the coil core and a securing device for securing the conductors. Such structures of this type generally allow the brittle conductors to be spliced inline on the conductor coil without substantial removal from and damage to the coil. A protection/spacing device is placed under the terminal end of the conductor which had previously been wound upon a conductor coil. Another terminal end of a second compatible conductor previously wound on a supply spool is placed adjacent to and abutting the first conductor, whereupon, the two conductors are secured and soldered. This invention relates to certain unique inline splicing systems and the securing and soldering means in association therewith.
It is known, in superconductor splicing systems to make use of a system which includes a conductor wound about a superconductor coil, a supply spool of compatible conductor and a soldering device. In each of these cases, a solder connection was made between the conductors from the coil and the supply spool while the conductor is off-line of the coil, with the hope of adequately soldering and substantially securing the two conductors together. Not all have been successful in this regard because the conductors are soldered in an off-line substantially flat condition. When the spliced conductor is wound onto the coil, the solder joint will not adequately bend around and conform to the circumferential area of the O-ring tensioner or the coil core which results in the conductors suffering mechanical fatigue and breaking because the conductors are inherently structurally weaker than the solder joints. A more advantageous splicing system, then, would be presented if the conductors were secured and soldered in a geometrical configuration that substantially conformed to the configuration of the O-ring tensioner and the coil core.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for an inline splicing system which is easy to use through uniqueness of structure, and which at least equals the safety characteristics of the known splicing systems but, which at the same time provides splicing configurations that substantially conform to the geometries of the O-ring tensioner and the coil core rather than producing a substantially flat splice configuration. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.